For the One I love
by SnivellusGreasylover
Summary: Set during the Marauders 7th year at Hogwarts. Every Ten years Hogwarts play host to twenty students from Beaubaxton and 20 Students from Durmstrang as part of an exchange program. In 1977 a set of twins will change the change the lives of both SS and SB. Will they be able to put their differences aside for the women they love? PP Bashing SS/OC SB/OC RB/OC JP/LE RL/NT FL/A


Chapter One

SSPOV

Thursday 1 September 1977

Severus sat back in his seat on The Hogwarts Express, as it made its way to Hogsmead Station dropping of the students for the new school year. He had just finished changing into his school robes and there was about two hours until the train would arrive at the station. He leaned his head back against the seat and gazed out of the window of his empty compartment. His best friend was prefect Slytherins 7th Year Prefect so he had to sit with the other prefects for most of the ride then he had to monitor the other students on the train. Severus was welcoming off the quiet time he got to spend by himself on the trip to school as he had not had the greatest summer. His mother had passed away at the beginning of the holidays and therefore he had spent the majority of the summer organising her funeral and sorting out her legal matters. He felt sad that she was now gone but he had never been close with his parents. His mother had comes from an old pure-blood family and had been disowned after she had married a muggle. He sometimes wondered if she would have done so if she knew how her life would have turned out by being with him. His father had been a nice man to start out with in the beginning of their marriage but after losing his job when Severus was very young he had turned to the bottle and the abuse started. Severus family had been dirt poor and he had to wear rags when he was a child and as the water was often cut off from not being paid he really ever got to bath. His father got himself killed during Severus's last year which was his six year at Hogwarts after getting drunk at the local pub and wrapping his car and himself around a tree on the way home that morning. He thinks his mother might have died from a broken heart as it had only been a couple of months since his father died when she followed even though she had been perfectly healthy before.

After his mother's funeral, he had been sent a letter by owl informing him that he needed to go to Gringotts for the reading of his mothers will. After arriving at Gringotts and telling the first free goblin that he was there for an appointment with Elva, he was taken to a private office where the goblin was waiting for him. He was then informed that his mothers vault content was his which consisted of only about 25 galleons. He was then given a blood test and a heritage test. When he first went into the bank he thought he would just have to listen to her will. He did not think he would be leaving with anything so when he was told that he had another inheritance from his mother parents he was shocked. His mothers' parents had been one of the richest in the wizarding world and even though they didn't want their blood-traitor daughter to have the money, they were more than happy for their grandson to have it. He had received the entire Prince estate which included Prince Castle, a little over a billion galleons, 3 holiday's houses, and a seat in the Wizengamot and had several house elves. He could not believe that he had gone from living in rags and having second hand school books that had belonged to his mother during her school days, to being so rich. After finishing up with his Gringotts manager and receiving his Head of Prince Family ring he went to his Prince vault and withdrew a few thousand galleons.

The first thing he did in Diagon Alley was buying him an entire new wardrobe so he no longer had to wear rags. He also went and brought all his new school supplies, selected the best brands of products. He brought himself a new trunk that had a closet in it that he could pull out for his clothing. It had in it a pull put bookcase for his books, and then the last compartment was where he could put all his other belongings. His also came in with a build in undetectable expansion charm so even though it was a regular size on the outside it was massive on the inside. After finishing his shopping he had returned to his house in Spinner's end, taken all he wanted from it and then apperated to Prince Castle. He had spent the rest of the summer going through the castle that had over a hundred rooms in it and cleaning the place up with the help of the house elves. They were all very pleased to be service a member of the Prince family. He had chosen the master bedroom as his own and had set up all his belongings in it. He had found at the Castle an Owlery that had 6 fat owls in it and. He had taken a liking t the smallest owl that was completely black and the owl had become his familiar which made him he very excited because he had never had one before. He had also in his exploration of the castle found a huge potions lab. He had immediately decided that it was his favourite part of the house and had cleaned it up and then sent mail orders for potions ingredients and equipment with all his owls. The next day he received everything he needed to start brewing potions. When the end of summer had dawned he was sad to leave his new home behind but cheered up by the fact that he would be able to return at the end of the year and never have to leave for a lengthy period of time again. The night before he was due to leave for Hogwarts he had packed all the things he would need for the new school year back in to his trunk, as well as some extra books from the library he found in the castle. He had told the house elves where he was going and asked that they keep the house clean and continue to feed the owls. One the morning of September 1st after a huge breakfast complimentary of his elves, he had put EXCETRA, his owl that he was taking with him to school into its cage and then at a quarter to eleven he had apperated straight on to platform nine and three quarters.

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts by the train blowing its horn to indicate that they had arrived at the station. He wanted to wait until a majority of the students had left the train before he made his way off of it. He hated getting stuck in a crowd of stumbling idiots all trying to force their way out of the trains' door all at the same time. He was sitting in the front of train so he had a while to wait for the stampede of students to go past. After a good fifteen minutes he had decided that the students had cleared enough to leave. As he stepped onto the platform he regretted his decision to stay of the train as coming from the last carriage was the marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew along with Lilly Evans (his ex-best friends) and Blacks' cousin Dora who was also Lupins girlfriend. The boys were the bane of his existence and took every opportunity they had to try to humiliate and torture him. He tried his best to ignore them as he climbed into the last waiting carriage. There were two people already in the carriage he noted as he sat across from the, Regulus Black and Lucinda Malfoy, both Slytherins. He was best friends with Regulus and was pleased he would have to deal with the idiots by himself. Regulus was Sirius Blacks identical twin brother, they looked exactly the same in looks but they were completely different from one another in personality.

"Hey, Sev." Regulus said

"Hi Reg." Severus replied as he sat across from the couple. "Want to have some fun with your brother and his friends."

Regulus looked out the back of the carriage to where the group of Gryffindors were yelling at his friend and laughed understanding what Severus meant having been so close since they were first years. "Sure." He replied

When the marauders were several yards from the carriage Regulus rang the bell that told the thestral that the carriage was fall and they were ready to leave. The carriage moved forward just as Pettigrew was about to climb in. He let out a loud squeak that sounded very much like a rat as he fell backwards onto his behind and Severus and Regulus rawred with laughter as Black, Potter and Lupin started chasing the carriage yelling at them. All the girls rolled their eyes and the men's immature behaviour.

"Stop the carriage." Lucinda said. "That isn't funny." Severus rolled his eyes while Regulus sighed and rang the bell indicating to the thestral to stop.

"Whipped." Severus coughed under his breath.

"Shut up." Regulus said laughing.

As the Gryffindor students made their way to the carriage and Sirius climbed in first to help the girls in he turned to his brother and his brother's friend.

"You are such arse holes." said Sirius.

"Speak for yourself, wanker." Severus replied.

"Piss off Snivellus." Sirius replied.

"That was very rude of you to do that with two women here." said Lupin, from the ground as he helped his girlfriend Dora into the carriage while Sirius held out his hand to pull her up. "How were they supposed to get all the way to the castle from here?"

"They could have ridden you and Potter." Regulus said crudely to him in reply. He along with Severus howled with laughter at his witty response. Sirius went across the carriage and thumped his brother in the arm. "Shut up you little shit." He said. 'Don't be so disrespectful. One of them is your cousin." Remus climbed up after Dora, so that he could help Lilly in and then James climber in after.

"Piss off ya hypocrite, your disrespect every living thing with a vagina with your promiscuous ways. You dirty whore." The other Black said. This caused both Blacks to start brawling with each other before Severus and James pulled them apart. "Sit down." said Dora to Regulus and Sirius as she sat next to Lilly who was next to Lucinda after she had indicated to the other two girls to sit with her during the Black brothers' punch up.

Pettigrew was still struggling to climb into the carriage so James who was on the end pulled him up so they could get going. As soon as his was in Severus rang to bell again. After several minutes travel and many rude derogatory comments exchanged between the men, they finally arrived and were the last ones in the hall. They received several disapproving looks from the staff at the top tables as they quickly hurried to their seats as the sorting of new students was already about to begin and the hat was just finishing its yearly song.

"Now when I call your now you will step up and sit on the stall, I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your new houses. These houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family. Any rules breaking will cause you to lose points for your houses and any triumphs will gain you points for you house." Professor McGonagall said to the first years students after the hat stopped singing. She then started calling the names.

"SCURRA, Chester"

HUFFLEPUFF

"Jones, Milly"

RAVENCLAW

"Grey, Shane"

SLYTHERIN

"MOROR, Charles"

HUFFLEPUFF

"Bane, Ella"

GRIFFENDOR

The sorting went on and Hufflepuff received 12 new students, Ravenclaw received 10, Gryffindor received 8 and Slytherin received 11. When to sorting was finished McGonagall removed the sorting hat and its stall, put it behind the teachers table and then took her seat next to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Once she was seated Dumbledore stood to address the students. "I have one thing to say to you all. Bon appétit" The silverware the filled its self with every dish imaginable and everyone started to eat. Throughout the feast Severus spoke with several of the other Slytherins but he mostly talked with Regulus and Lucinda. Regulus had been away for the summer travelling with his parents so he hadn't been able to chat with him over the summer.

"What did you get up to over the summer?" Regulus asked Severus before shoving a large pile of potato and stake into his mouth.

"As you know my mum died. Then I went to Gringotts to sort out her will and found out that I'm a billionaire, thanks to my mother's parents. How was your holiday" Severus replied, casually not wanting to draw attention to himself. Regulus had been told that his mother died, but he knew that Severus grew up in a poor home as they were great friends. He thought Severus was joking about being so rich, and he snorted and started coughing up his potato. Lucinda smacked him with the back off her hand a disgusted look on her face before turning towards Amanda Bullstrode and talking to her.

"What are you snorting about?" Severus asked as he ate his steamed vegetables. Regulus realised that he was serious.

"Shit man, I thought you were joking. That awesome. I was wondering where you got the new clothes. I didn't want to ask though because it's rude." Regulus replied sincerely. It was considered rude to ask about another's financial status in general conversation. "Who were your mums parents? I didn't realize they were well off people from what you have told me about your life."

"The Prince family. I believe their names were Salvador Prince and his wife Elliana. In their will it said they disowned my mother after she married my muggle father. And as she was an only child and they didn't want their money being given to someone outside the family, they left it to me. I am now Lord Severus Salvador Tobias Snape Prince." Severus said with a grin. "I even got a castle it's awesome."

"AAWWWW. I wish I had all that. When my crazy arse mother dies I have to go halves with Sirius. It's even worst because we were conjoined twins and were born at the same time so we will both be Lord Black. It fucking sucks, not only am I left with a huge god dam scar along my left side thanks to that wanker, I have to go halves with the family fortune." Regulus complained with envy. Severus often heard his complaints about the twins being conjoined. He had seen the scar Regulus spoke of many times as they shared dorm. It went from his hip to his shoulder. Just then the mail course faded and desserts started appearing on the plates.

"That does suck. Maybe you should have smothered him with a pillow when you were kids. Then you wouldn't have to deal with him and you would get all your families fortune." Severus said. Regulus who had just shoved a large scope of jelly and ice cream into his mouth snorted a laugh and started chocking.

"Wish I had thought to do that. Did you get your lord ring?" Regulus asked. He had seen his father's ring and thought it looked really cool. He really wanted one of his own.

Severus lifter his hand and showed him the ring that was on the middle finger of his wand hand. The ring was made from gold and it had the Prince family crest on it and a large P in the middle.

"Wicked. It's awesome." Regulus said.

Their conversation was cut off when Dumbledore rose from his seat to address the school. The plates of food cleared themselves and the hall fell silent.

"Good evening everyone. I have a few start of year notices for you all. The first is a reminder that the forest that surrounds the school is forbidden to all students. Anyone found in the woods will wish they could stay in there as opposed to the consequences for going in, in the first place. Second Mr Filch has given me a list of products that he has asked to be contraband. The list with all 97 items will post in the common room of each house so please take a minute to view it. And thirdly, this year starting next Sunday evening Hogwarts will play host to forty students, Twenty from The Durmstrang Institute and Twenty from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." The hall broke out in a loud excited chatter from the students. "I heard Beaubaxton has some fine ladies" Said Sirius black so loudly most of the hall heard even over the rest of the noise. "Not like they make here."

"What a pig he is." Said Regulus to Severus who nodded in agreement.

"Silence" Dumbledore called waiting until the chatter calmed down. "As I was saying, they will be coming here as part of the student exchange programs that Hogwarts hosts every ten years. I ask that you all treat our guest with respect and make them all feel very welcome. Now off to bed with you all, you have a busy day of work tomorrow and you need lots of sleep so that you will all be awake to fill you head with knowledge."

With that the students rose from the tables and made their way to their houses. Regulus and Severus walked walk down to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins, Lucinda holding Regulus's hand as they went. When they got to the common room, Severus excused himself to the 7th year's boy's dorm to give Regulus a moment to say goodnight to his girlfriends. He was already changed by the time Regulus and the other 7th years Lestrange and Avery made their way to the dorm. The other boys got change and they all climbed into the same beds that they had slept in since they were first years, with Regulus and Severus on one side of the room and Lestrange and Avery on the other. "Maybe you could find yourself a woman amongst those Beaubaxton broods." Regulus said teasingly to Severus. "Shut Up." Severus said through a pillow at him while laughing. Within moments he was asleep.


End file.
